Graduation
by BowlingStar
Summary: After the war, Harry is asked to say a few words at his grad. Will he be able to face the past?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT KNOWN any part of Harry Potter.

Read and review

* * *

It was the last day they would ever stand on this yard as students. They had grown up, over their seven years at Hogwarts. They have grown from small and terrified children to strong loyal and capable adults. Dumbledore had watched every one of them change. Some came upon their destiny way to early. Harry Potter had first seen Voldemort in his first year. He had defeated him every year since. There was just one thing that would change this year. Voldemort was dead. Harry had killed him, he had killed Voldemort and most of the death eaters himself. He had lost a lot of friends last year. Ron and Hermione were tortured and are now at St. Mungo's. Ginny was missing, so were Lavender, Fred and George. Finnigan and Dean were dead and Bill was half werewolf. 

Harry had accomplished so much in his seven years with his friends by his side. Hermione and Ron had been by his side no matter what. They were there when he need them most. Harry had seen things most adults would run away from. He was brave…he had more strength then most wizards double his age.

But today as he stood on the yard, when he needed his friends most of all none of them were there. A graduating class that would have been 50 was now 10. There were 2 Gryffindor, 3 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 2 Slytherin. This is not how Dumbledore had imagined this Graduation. He had imagined it filled with students and their loved ones and today there were only a few students and even fewer loved ones. The war had taken its toll on this graduating class. Where you would imagine smiling faces everywhere you look, all you saw were blank stares. This is how it had been all of their seventh year. The students that just one year ago had been excited to start their summers were now dreading the idea of leaving the walls of Hogwarts. Harry missed his friends so very much. He could not stand to be here at this moment.

Harry took off running, he didn't know where he was going but he knew he couldn't be there right now. When he realized he had made his way to the Black Lake, he smiled for the first time in he didn't even know how long. The Black Lake had been Ron, Hermione and his own hang out. When he thought for all that had happened over one year, he broke down in sobs. He heard a noise behind him but he was too upset to care. He felt a hand rest on his arm and he turned to see his godfather standing behind him. Just months earlier Remus had become his godfather after the unfortunate accident that happened in his fifth year. Remus was the only one left of his father's friends. Remus has always been there. Harry was brought out of his daydream by another set of footsteps. These footsteps were Dumbledore's Remus headed back towards the school.

"This isn't how I pictured this graduation. I imagined it a lot happier and a lot more crowded. This last year has been hard on us all but especially for you Harry." Harry looked up for the first time.

"Professor, the past year has been running through my mind. I've gone over it a million times trying to figure out where they could have taken Ginny, but I still can't figure it out." There were tears running down Harry's cheeks.

"Harry I picked you for valedictorian for a reason. I knew you would do an amazing job." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was visible for the first time in months.

"I just don't know if I can do it professor I don't know if I can face the past." Harry had written his speech a few days ago. It took him hours to put it all down on paper.

"That was one of the reasons I asked you, Harry. To find closure you need to face the past and you are the reason we are all still here today." Harry understood what Dumbledore meant but he still didn't feel he'd be able to stand up in front of everyone and relive some of his worst memories. The time flew by as Harry sat by the Black Lake, reflecting. Before he knew it he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he felt a sensation go down his back he hadn't felt since Ginny had touched him last. He looked behind him not to see Ginny but Draco. Draco had become loyal to Dumbledore not long after the war had begun.

"Harry, the ceremony's about to start." Draco gave Harry a weak smile. "They'll find Ginny soon."

All through the ceremony Harry couldn't focus. When he finally heard his name he could feel himself start to shake.

"Fellow student, parents, and Professors I was asked to say a few words about our years at Hogwarts. I believe they want me to go through the past and compile my memories, but the thing is I don't really think I can face the past. To face the past means letting go, and right now I can't let go of my friends, and family. The war was a test, this I can say. I lost many friends and family members. Well I can say this Hogwarts was the only real home I ever had. To see how small this graduating class is hurts. This class should have done great things but because of Lord Voldemort all this has changed. My two best friends are not here today because they are both in St. Mungo's, my godfather died protecting me." The tears were running down Harry's face. "The many dead, missing, or injured will never be forgotten. Hogwarts has taught us so much and we can never forget those happy memories, like the sorting ceremony and how scared we were to get that hat on our heads but as soon as you heard the house you wanted, how happy you would be. The day you won the house cup or the Quidditch cup. The one thing that stuck out in my mind when I wrote this speech were the friends we made here. The secrets, the tears, and most of all the long goodbyes we had to face. To me the hardest part of leaving this place is leaving the last fragments of my friends at St. Mungo's and Ginny's disappearance." He was having a hard time finishing because he was crying so hard. "The years went by so fast and I know none of us will ever forget this place. Congrats Grad." With that he saw a blur of red. He thought he was seeing things so he blinked hard and sure enough he saw it again. The next thing he knew he was being tackle by three people. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry couldn't control his emotions any longer. He broke down into sobs of joy.

"Harry! Ginny appeared by our beds and we just couldn't miss this, so here we are." Hermione was also crying. Ron was holding her hand and before Harry knew what was happening Ginny had leaned over and kissed him. Harry was wishing this moment would go on forever.


End file.
